Y yo si tuve una Feliz Navidad
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Un cansado día, una novia neurotica que no te deja ni dormir pues te corre DE TU PROPIO APARTAMENTo. Una semana más para Navidad; Edward se va a casa de su madre a pasar la Navidad en familia... pero, la familia tiene un paquete nuevo:D FELIZ NAVIDAD D


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

_Y yo sí tuve una Feliz Navidad._

-¡Edward, ya estoy harta! –gritó mi novia, Jane.

Sus negros ojos me miraban con furia, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, daba mucho miedo, algunas veces.

-¿De qué hablas, amor? –pregunte, realmente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, igual, estaba muy cansado como para pensar.

Acababa de llegar a nuestro apartamento, eran las 6 de la mañana, sólo tenía dos horas para volver al trabajo; era uno de los doctores más importantes y demandado de Chicago, y no quería perder mi trabajo en lo más mínimo, lo amaba.

-¡Nada de _mi amor_! –bramó-. ¡Ya me canse de ti! ¡De ti y de tu trabajo! ¡Lo odio! ¡Nunca te veo, y parece que a ti –me señalo, amenazadoramente con el dedo-, que a ti ni te importa!

-¡Claro que me importas! ¡Sino no estaría aquí, seguiría en el hospital! –grite, ahora era yo el que estaba cabreado.

-¡Pues vete a tu amado hospital! ¡No vales la pena! ¡Sólo te puedo ver dormir! –gritó-. ¡Vete, no te quiero volver a ver!

-No me voy a ningún lado –grite ahora yo igual, aunque estaba intentando calmar el tono de mi voz-. Este apartamento lo compre yo. ¡Con el estúpido trabajo que tu odias!

-Pues me voy yo –gruñó, yo sabía que ella lo que quería era quedarse con el departamento-. Pero vas a ver, maldito medico _bueno para nada, _que me vas a extrañar pero ¡Yo ya no volveré!

-¡Y a mí ya no me importa! ¡No puedo amar a alguien que no aprecia lo que hago por ella!

-¡No haces nada por mí! –bramó ofendida.

-¡Vete, perra! –grite, sin darme cuenta lo que decía.

Instantáneamente me sentí horrible… jamás había tratado a una mujer así y realmente, jamás esperaba hacerlo.

-¡Eres un jodido! –gruñó y me dio una bofetada.

Sostuve su mano sobre mi mejilla herida.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! –grito.

-No… quiero sentir tu piel una vez más. –Ahora el tono de mi voz era delicado… nada en comparación como había sido antes.

-¡Pues yo no! –gritó y se zafó de mi amarre para darme otra bofetada que me volteo la cara.

Me quede un minuto así, sabía que lo merecía… pero me dolía.

-Quédate aquí –susurre sin pensar-. Yo me iré.

-Pues lárgate entonces –gruñó-. No te quiero volver a ver.

Separo palabra por palabra, de un modo doliente… mucho.

-Recogeré mis cosas –dije derrotado.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Quiero que en menos de media hora ya no te vea jamás en mi vida! ¡Jamás!

Me dirigí a la habitación, lo más rápido –aunque con pereza- que pude. No quería irme, yo había comprado este departamento desde que había empezado mis estudios de medicina. Sabía muy bien que iba a extrañar a Jane… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que deje que pasara esto? ¡Claro…! Siendo un completo idiota, dejando a un lado a mi hermosa y pequeña novia… sí que fui el estúpido más grande del mundo. ¡Me odio con desesperación!

-¡Lárgate! –gritó Jane desde la puerta.

Estaba parada de brazos cruzados… hermosa como siempre. Aún cuando estaba enojada era bonita… pero, bueno, no tanto… aún así la amaba.

Recogí todas y cada una de mis cosas en menos del lapso de tiempo que Jane me había colocado. Le di un último vistazo, cuando Jane estaba distraída, antes de cerrar la puerta e irme…

-No lo puedo creer –mascullé, cerrando los ojos por la frustración:

No tenía a donde ir… lo único que me quedaba era mi amado hospital… pero no podía dormir ahí, se vería muy mal, y realmente me estaba cayendo del sueño y no podía atender ninguna emergencia médica si tenía tanto sueño como el que estaba padeciendo.

Hice lo único que podía hacer: llamar a mis padres, sabía que toda mi familia ya debían de estar en la casa de mis padres, después de todo: faltaba una semana, solamente, para que fuera Navidad. Llame con tranquilidad al celular de mi prima: Alice.

-_Diga_ –contesto con su voz de duendecillo adormilado.

Ella era una persona algo interesante, aunque rara… pero era mi prima más cercana y querida, bueno, la única que tenía, pero por eso la más amada, junto con su hermano: Emmett, que era mi primo favorito.

-Alice, oye, ¿Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y tú ya están en la casa de mi madre? –pregunte con un poco de desesperación.

-_Sí; ya todos estamos con mi tía Elizabeth_ –respondió con tranquilidad.

-Perfecto. Será que pueda irme a quedar ya ¿cierto? –pregunte; hace años que no estaba en casa con mi familia, siquiera en Navidad. Me la había pasado con Jane, ó en el hospital, me encantaba mi trabajo, pero era muy tedioso, igual, no había encontrado una razón para reducir mis horas a un horario más normal.

-Edward ¡Es tu casa, por Dios! –dijo Alice con exasperación. Reí.

-Me alegro –dije, distraído-. Voy para allá, tengo que dormir –susurré y colgué sin dejar que la enana de mi prima me contestara. No me malinterpreten, la quiero como a una hermana, pero, es muy chiquita y amo molestarla por ello.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento del antiguo edificio que antes era mi hogar… apenas hace media hora. Camine hacia mi amado Volvo –amaba mi auto-, y conduje hasta la casa de mis padres. Estaba aquí mismo, en Londres, eso era una gran suerte porque no quería alejarme mucho del hospital, para poder ir a trabajar nuevamente.

Llegue en muy poco tiempo, no estaba tan lejos, pero bueno, aún así estaba muy cansado, por lo que sentí el viaje eterno. Me baje del auto, con todas mis cosas y toque a la puerta, la mayoría deberían estar dormidos ¡Eran las siete de la mañana, Dios! Emmett era seguro estaba bien dormido; Alice, no sé; la que era seguro que estuviera despierta, era mi mamá.

Y no me equivoque, la persona que me abrió la puerta era mi madre, mi bella madre. Cuando me vio, sus ojos verdes –iguales a los míos-, resplandecieron.

-¡Edward, hijo mío! ¡Me alegra tanto que vinieras! –me dio un abrazo cariñoso, demostrándome lo que me extraño en estos años.

-Madre, me alegro mucho. –Y no era mentira en lo más mínimo.

-Pasa, pasa –susurró. Cuando notó la gran maleta y mi gran cantidad de cosas, me miró extrañada-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? ¿Qué no tenías un departamento? ¿Por qué traes todas tus cosas? No es que te corra, me alegra que vengas, es… sólo curiosidad.

Reí ligeramente y entre, metiendo todas mis pertenencias.

-Tenía un departamento que compartía con mi novia… bueno, ex novia: Jane –susurre con un poco de tristeza-. Pero a ella no le gustaba que trabajara tanto, y me corrió.

-¡Que horrible, Edward! –susurró-. Que ingrata, luego de todo lo que has hecho por ella… ¡Y así te paga! ¡No te merece!

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Quizá sea yo el que no la merezca –susurre.

-No hijo, tú has hecho mucho por ella… -me dio un ligero abrazo-. ¡Pero ya! Sube tus cosas a tu habitación, te aseguro que la encontraras cómo la dejaste.

Le sonreí. Mi hermosa madre me ayudo a subir todas mis cosas hasta mi habitación en el tercer piso. La casa, era más grande de lo que recordaba, y mi habitación… bueno, era tal y como la había dejado. Nada faltaba y nada sobraba. Mi gran cama con el edredón dorado, mi pared tapizada de blanco, mis discos en cantidades alarmantes –cómo decía mi mamá-; bueno, todo estaba perfecto. No pude evitarlo, sólo tire mis cosas y me lancé a mi cama a dormir, sin detenerme a ver ni pensar nada. Sólo dormir.

***

-Edward –sentí unos pequeños deditos en mi hombro, pero no quise abrir los ojos-. Edward… -otra vez esa pequeña molestia.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? –pregunte frotándome los ojos.

-Son las diez y quería saber si me puedes dejar en el hospital; una amiga se lastimo y esta allá.

Me paralice. ¡¿Las diez?!

-¡¿Qué hora?! –pregunte alarmado.

-Las diez de la mañana… aún es temprano lo sé, pero…

No deje que Alice terminara de hablar, salí disparado hacía el baño, me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude y me cambie la ropa; me apure a hacer todo lo que debía para marcharme al hospital.

-¿Me dejaras allá? –pregunto Alice cuando ya estaba en la puesta listo para irme.

-Vamos, corre –dije sin mirarla.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, hasta estar en la planta baja.

-¿No desayunas, querido? –pregunto mi madre, siempre tan atenta.

-Se me hace tarde, comeré allá –dije para tranquilizarla.

Salí lo antes posible, con Alice pisándome los talones.

Conduje hasta llegar a los 160 km/hrs. En menos de lo pensé, vi el hospital y casi sentí tranquilidad… casi. Me baje casi volando; prácticamente corrí por los pasillos, sin ver ni saludar a nadie, hasta que vi mi consultorio, y entonces…

-¡Edward! –saludó mi jefe: el doctor James Carrera-. Te noto cansado –susurró.

-Sí, digo, no. Bueno, no pude dormir mucho –susurre.

-¿Algún problema de novios? –pregunto, su esposa: Victoria Carrera, que igual era su asistente, rió.

-Sí… bueno, mi novia me corrió de mi departamento, así que me fui con mi madre… bueno, todo un drama. –No entendía por qué le contaba eso, y tampoco quería saberlo.

-Oh… eso es por trabajar mucho –susurró-. ¿Cuánto tienes para descansar? ¿Dos horas? –asentí-. Te sobre explotamos, deberías descansar más, en tu área de trabajo hemos asignado muchos más doctores, no te preocupes, puedes descansar más… reducir tus horas.

-Soy feliz con mi trabajo –sonreí cansado. Aunque, parte de mí me gritaba que me diera cuenta de la verdad. Pero no tendía cual verdad, a mí me gustaba ser médico, eso lo tenía muy claro… sí, muy claro.

-Si tú insistes –y con eso, se fue.

-¡Edward, Edward! –Alice llego corriendo a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte un poco alarmado.

-Necesito que revises a mi amiga, no confió en ningún otro doctor… ¿lo harás? –pregunto con una mirada que sabía que haría que me derritiera a sus pies e hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera que yo hiciera.

-Vamos. –Alice me guió hasta la habitación en la que estaba su amiga.

Entre con cuidado. No volteé nada que no fueran los papeles que estaban en la camilla; los tomé y empecé a leerlos con detenimiento.

-¿Isabella Swan? –pregunte.

-Bella, sino le molesta –dijo, una voz apenada.

Debajo de toda esa pena, pude encontrar un cálido y hermoso todo de voz. Me encanto. Sonaba refrescante y cariñoso, aún sin sentir cariño. Era algo extraño, aunque bello, mucho. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, esa voz, me recordó a la de Jane. Aunque, la de la joven era aún más hermosa.

-Claro, querida –sonreí de lado y la volteé a ver.

¡Dios! ¡Era hermosa! Su nombre no le hacía justicia en lo más mínimo. Tenía una mirada profunda y hermosa, que lanzaba con unos enormes y esplendidos ojos color chocolate –mi dulce favorito de toda la vida-. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingada con pequeñas casi invisibles. Sus labios eran carnosos –aunque el de abajo sobresalía ligeramente más que el de arriba-, y eran rojos naturalmente. La forma de su cara, era la de un corazón y, su cabello era largo y de color caoba; su tez era pálida, y, aún acostada, se lograba percibir que tenía un cuerpo bien formado. _Simplemente hermosa_.

-¡Edward! –gritó mi prima-. Revísala, por favor –me volvió a hacer esa linda carita de borreguito por lo que escuche risitas de su amiga.

-A mí también me hace eso –señalo el puchero de mi prima-. Y siempre funciona.

Me reí, ella era muy divertida y se mostraba muy agradable conmigo, aún sin siquiera conocerla.

Empecé a revisar a Bella; se había caído, y esquinzado el tobillo. Con un poco de reposo se le pasaría, pero se lo tenía que vendar. Lo hice y Alice estaba más que feliz porque Bella se iría en unos momentos más.

-Bella, cuando salgamos te llevaré a casa para que descanses –susurro Alice-. Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería cuando la calle esta así de resbalosa cómo estaba –la reprendió a lo que sólo pude reír.

-Perdón, mami, pero me resbale –sonó como si de verdad le estuviera hablando a su mamá.

Alice la abrazó. Cuando termine de vendar su tobillo, lo deje en la camilla y Alice me hizo una señal para que saliera a hablar con ella, lo cual hice –obviamente-.

-Edward, mira… tenemos que hablar –susurró Alice con voz muy seria.

-Claro, dime.

-Lo que pasa… es que Bella vive conmigo –susurró-, y mi novio Jasper. Él vendrá a la casa de tu madre, luego de pasar a buscar a su prima: Rosalie, que es la novia de mi hermano, los dos pasaran la Navidad con nosotros; sus padres son divorciados y ambos están casados, a Bella no se le da mucho la soledad, la hace hacer cosas malas.

-¿Cosas malas? –Alice asintió-. ¿De qué tipo? –pregunte con algo de preocupación y asombro.

-Cosas cómo agarras tijeras y empezar a cortar su brazo –susurró-. Tiene muchas cicatrices por eso, no le creas que la mayoría hayan sido caídas, porque no lo son. Igual se empieza a golpear contra las paredes… muchas cosas, Edward. Simplemente… ella ha sufrido muchos traumas, y no acepta ayuda profesional, por lo que estará con nosotros y quiero que la trates de lo mejor… ó se irá y caerá en manos de la soledad y juro que si eso pasa…. Te las veras conmigo –trono todos sus nudillos de una sola vez, con una mirada muy amenazadora.

-La tratare lo mejor posible –susurré.

-Otra cosa –susurró Alice. Asentí en señal de que me dijera más-. Ella es muy rara, se pone a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pesadillas que ha tenido… nunca, y escucha bien, nunca, la critiques ni le digas rara, o se irá.

Asentí, prometiendo no decir nada y cuidarla lo más posible.

Poco después, le di de alta a Bella, la que se fue feliz con Alice… en mi Volvo. Aunque prometieron devolvérmelo antes de que saliera de trabajar… lo cual, creó que sería muy pronto, pues me estaba cayendo del sueño.

-Edward, no te caigas –susurró Heidi, otra compañera del trabajo-. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Si gustas yo te cubro hoy.

No pude negarme, simplemente me estaba muriendo del sueño, pero, cuando salí, mi Volvo aún no estaba, por lo que tuve que conseguir un taxi y luego caminar para llegar a mi casa. Cuando entre, encontré una bonita escena:

Mi mamá estaba arreglando el gran arbolito, con esferas plateadas, doradas, rojas, verdes y azules. Alice arreglaba las decoraciones y Bella estaba poniendo el nacimiento, mientras jugaba con Emmett.

-Te lo dije, Bella –decía Emmett-. Debiste haberle fijado más.

-Lo siento, papá, pero resbalé –se quejaba ella.

-Oh, Edward, llegaste –dijo mi mamá cuando noto mi presencia-. Pensé que llegarías hasta la madrugada.

-Sí, debería, pero una compañera me ofreció cubrir mi puesto para que pudiera descansar… ya sabes, con lo que paso ayer con Jane no descanse muy bien.

-¿Qué paso ayer con esa mosca muerta? –pregunto Alice.

-¡Alice! ¡Ya te he dicho que no le digas así! ¡Recuerda que aún la amo! –le brame.

-Edward, bien sabes que lo es; sabes que te uso y agarro su dinero y que mientras tú te partías el trasero para complacerla, ella se iba con otro. ¡Ella no te merece en lo más mínimo! ¡Tú mereces a una mujer, no a una mosca! –gritó.

-Alice, basta –la regañó mi mamá, pero fue tarde, me subí a mi habitación con toda la rabia que tenía, azotando la puerta.

¡No podía creer que mi propia prima me apoyara tan poco en esta situación! Vaya amor que me tenía –nótese el sarcasmo-.

-Edward –escuche cómo alguien se asomaba a la puerta; el alguien que menos quería ver: Alice.

-Vete, Alice. Creó que ya dejaste claro todo allá abajo. Vete –dijo, con impaciencia.

-No me iré y bien lo sabes… quiero aclarar esto.

-Ya lo dejaste claro –gruñí-. No te importa lo que me pase ni mucho menos mis sentimientos hacía Jane…

-¡No es eso! –gruñó-. Te digo que a mí no me importaría en lo más mínimo Jane si no fuese porque yo la vi besándose con otro tipo cuando era tu "_novia_" –puso comillas imaginarias en la última palabra-. Y no sólo una vez… ¡Y bien sabes tú que yo nunca jugaría con algo como esto! ¡Eso es jugar con fuego y sabes que odio quemarme! –gruñó.

Y lo sabía, realmente, Alice odiaba jugar así con este tipo de cosas. Jamás lo hacía. ¿Por qué sería la primera vez? Ella me ha demostrado que realmente me quiere mucho. Que me ama. ¿Por qué me querría ver sufrir?

-Como sea –susurre-. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Estaba furibundo la verdad. No quería aceptar que Alice tenía razón; más de una vez llegue a sospechar que Jane me engañaba, pero, era tanto el amor que le tenía… ó, bueno, sí… amor; me parece que eso era. ¡Por mi parte sí! Pero por la de ella no sé.

En toda la tarde, ayude a poner el arbolito y a decorar la gran casa y luego descanse mucho. Extrañaba poder descansar así. Lo que quedaba de tiempo para que fuera Navidad, lo tome para descansar y poder estar con mi familia; extrañaba mucho eso, siempre me había gustado pasar mucho rato con ellos, pero Jane siempre me alejaba de mi familia… igual, me dio tiempo para conocer mejor a Bella y darme cuenta a que se refería Alice con que era "rara". Digo, hablaba dormida –eso no era lo raro-, y, en sus sueños, siempre le pedía a alguien piedad… que no fuesen malos con ella, que haría lo que quisiera, que les daría lo que quisiera, y, lo curioso es que siempre querían lo mismo: _su sangre y su dolor. _

Más de una vez me llegue a preocupar, pero Alice siempre me detenía antes de preguntar. Me decía que no era el momento, que aún no debía hacer nada que pudiera hacer que Bella se asustara mucho cómo para que se fuese. Siempre le hacía caso a Alice. Me pequeño y endemoniado ángel.

_24 de Diciembre._

_Noche buena. _

Noche buena llego rápido, siquiera me di mucha cuanta hasta que estuve bañado, vestido de un modo sencillo: pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca; sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con toda mi familia –sí, incluyendo a los novios de mis primos y a Bella-.

Todos a mi alrededor estaban muy cariñosos con sus parejas, menos tres personas: mi madre, Bella y yo. Éramos los únicos que estábamos solos en ese sentido; se sentía algo raro, pero no por eso malo.

Mi madre, creó que le encantaba festejas estas fechas, más que nada, por mi difunto padre: Edward Mase; por él es mi primer nombre, el segundo fue por mi abuelo: Anthony Masen. Mi padre, era una persona que amaba la Navidad, recuerdo que cuando era niño, él siempre me impulsaba a decorar toda la casa y siempre tenía los mejores regalos para mi mamá y para mí; inclusive dejaba de ir al trabajo –él igual era doctor, más que nada, por él fue por el que estudie la carrera de medicina-, y se la pasaba con mi madre y conmigo.

Pero, fue hasta que tenía once años que duro toda era magia. Un día antes de Noche buena, mi padre fue a hacer las compras para la cena, mi madre había estado enferma, por lo que me quede con ella; todo se resume a que encontraron su cuerpo, tirado sobre la nieve ensangrentada, todo apuñalado. Mi madre y yo nos lamentamos día y noche, pero, mi madre sabía que para él estas fechas eran importantes, por lo que no dejo de celebrarlas.

-Edward –llamó mi atención Bella.

-Dime –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera darte esto. –Sus mejillas se pusieron de un bello color escarlata, al par de que extendía sus manitas y me entregaba un pequeño regalo-. Es un agradecimiento por ser tan amable –dijo.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo puse sobre mi regazo antes de inclinarme bajo el arbolito, que ya no tenía ningún regalo, más que dos que eran míos, uno para mi mamá –cómo era costumbre- y otro para Bella, para que sintiera que la apoyaba en todo momento.

-Esto es para ti –susurre mientras se lo daba-. Se me hizo difícil elegirlo pues casi no te conozco muy bien –sentí cómo me sonrojaba ligeramente, por primera vez en mis 24 años-; pero espero que te guste.

Me sonrió y abrió la pequeña cajita, le entregué el suyo a mi mamá, ella me abrazó y lo abrió al instante: era un disco de música clásica, pues sabía que a mi mamá le gustaba mucho.

-Gracias, Edward –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Le sonreí y abrí el regalo que me había dado Bella. Me sorprendí mucho al ver qué era: un libro de _El código Da Vinci_. Confieso que me sorprendí porque no me imagine que a Bella se le pudiese ocurrir regalarme especialmente _ese _libro. Yo lo había tenido, me gustaba mucho, pero, cuando iba en la secundaria, unos tipos le arrancaron todas las páginas y me las tiraron, destrozando por completo mi libro.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Bella, intentando descifrar mi reacción-. Perdón si no te gusto… ya sabes, te conozco poco y…

-Me encanta, Bella –susurré, interrumpiéndola.

-Me alegra –me dio una bonita sonrisa.

El resto de la noche paso con calma y tranquilidad. Cenamos todos juntos y nos deseamos lo mejor para nuestras vidas. Cuando ya era más de la una de la madrugada, salí al balcón, a ver los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo.

-¿Estás bien? –escuche una dulce voz tras mío; me volteé, pero no era necesario, yo sabía quién era.

-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta, Bella?

-No sé, cómo te vi aquí, afuera solo, me pregunte si estarías bien.

-Oh, gracias… ¿y tú qué haces afuera? –pregunte, sin ser descortés.

-Viendo si estabas bien –susurró-. Te quiero… aunque nos conozcamos poco… lo hago –me sonrió ligeramente de lado con sus mejillas cubierta de ese escarlata color.

-Yo… también –le susurré, para después, suspirar pesadamente-. Bella, es algo difícil quererte ahorita –vi cómo fruncía el ceño-. Veras, acabo de romper con mi novia… con la que llevaba 4 años. Es algo difícil empezar a querer a otra persona tan pronto.

-Te entiendo, Edward, no te preocupes –me sonrió-. Sé que es difícil, pero te aseguro que lo superaras… y que yo te esperare…

***

Parecía que hubiese sido ayer esa bella confesión que había tenido por parte de esa bella morena que ahora se encontraba junto a mí, como algo más que como amigos, ó como novios: era mi esposa.

-¿Estás bien, Edward? –pregunto.

Al igual que hace tres años que había sucedido todo lo anterior, ella y yo nos encontrábamos en el balcón de la casa, viendo los copos de nieve caer.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Después de todo, te tengo a ti –le sonreí y le si un ligero beso en los labios-. Te amo.

Me sonrió de un modo encantador.

-Yo igual.

Al final, todo lo que me paso hace tres años, fue para bien. Tener un trabajo muy pesado, me llevo a conocer a Bella, tener una novia que me había maldecido por toda la eternidad cuando me dejo, me llevo a ser libre. Tomarme las cosas con calma… pero, siempre todo se cruzaba con Bella… gracias a ella, _yo si tuve una Feliz Navidad, _por hoy, y para lo que nos queda de vida.

**_Fin. _**

* * *

Hola, bueno, hoy me encuentro con mi locura por mi amor a la Navidad XD lo sé, la historia no me quedo muy bien U.U pero lo intente eh ;D eso es lo que cuenta(: jjej, espero que les guste :D sí, sí, sí!!! :P jaja bueno…

Adiós, Cuídense. FELIZ NAVIDAD!! =D

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
